Tallima Leggington
Tallima is a mixed-martial artist that is happy-go-lucky. Background Tallima was born during the summer to a pair of powerful mix-martial artists that happened to own a pet shop where they sell pets, pet care supplies, and more. Having 4 siblings isn't exactly what most want, especially if they're born in the middle (Which Tallima fatefully is). She's around the second tallest among her siblings, the tallest being her oldest brother, Ziryu, who is 6'4". Her father and mother are tall as well, him being nearly 7 feet and her mom 5'9". Since her parents are martial artists, it was only natural for her and her siblings to learn it as tradition on the side whilst learning how to run the shop while their parents were gone. Legginton's are notorious for not only the strength in their legs, but their ability to be abnormally fast and durable when attacked directly. Their upper strength was no short of fascinating as well...not saying they could break mountains with their fists, but none the less. Their knowledge on common creatures isn't that bad either. The source of their strength is rather unknown at this point, most thinking the dad's family was just born superhuman. Upon hitting the age of 17 and feeling as if she's learned all she could from her father and mother, she decided to branch off from her normal routine. By going onto a cruise ship for a while, she had gotten a job on there as cook, soon making her way up to Sous-Chef de Cuisine, ''or second-in-command for you normies. Since it was a pretty fancy cruise ship, she can cook up some pretty delectable food. Personality Tallima is pretty cheery and tends to make goofy faces at those who seem down to try and brighten their day. She has a sense of justice, not wanting the evil doers to get away with whatever bad deed they have done. She tends to push herself past her limits, not exactly knowing when to stop when it comes to doing tasks, fighting, training, etc. Tall always breaks those limits...which causes her to pass out from over-exhaustion. She. Loves. Cats. Cats are her favorite animals by far, feeling as those she relates to them even though her personality matches a dogs more. Tallima is always open to meeting new people, never really judging a book by its cover as she deemed that as mean and unjust. She is always friendly and regards her friends and family highly if she ever were to talk about them. Quite passionate when it comes to talking about martial arts. Appearance She typically wears what's in her picture, along with high-waisted black pants and heeled boots like she even needs the extra height, BUT DAMN DO HER LEGS LOOK GOOD. Tallima is proportional when it comes to legs and torso believe it or not. Abilities & Powers '''Strength: '''Tallima's strength is well above a standard humans. Since traning with her father, mother, and siblings under intense conditions was constant, she can more than likely break a tree with her leg strength at this moment in time. She still has room to grow. As for her upper body strength, it's not as immense as her legs since she mainly took up leg-based martial arts. Her upper body strength is that of a normal human, but it's safe to say she hits as hard as a grown man. '''Endurance: '''As for endruance, being able to run a long distance for an ungodly amount of time (for a human) is no sweat to her. She can safely run up to 50 miles, almost nearly breaking a sweat when done. '''Speed: '''Her speed, agility, and reflexes are above that of a standard human. She can run twice as fast and react twice as fast than most regular humans. '''Flexibility:' If she were to perform an axe kick, her leg would basically be above her head and touching her body. She can drop into the splits without a problem, she can place her legs behind her head, need I say more? 'Techniques' Black Leg Style: ''' is a unique combination of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo. *Épaule''' (肩肉 (エポール) Epōru, literally meaning "Shoulder"): A downward kick targeting the opponent's shoulder, meant to knock them off balance or drive them into the ground. *'Sky Walk' (空中歩行 (スカイウォーク) Sukai Wōku: ''The user kicks the air to jump higher, giving the appearance of flight. Most cannot do this with something heavy on their back. *'Mouton Shot''' (羊肉 (ムートン) ショット Mūton Shoto, literally meaning "Sheep Shot"): Starting off by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all their might into one leg to deliver a flurry of kicks so fast that it seems to hit simultaneoustly, creating the illusion that their leg is shaking; sending the target flying. *'Reception' (受付 (レセプション) Resepushon): User lifts one of their legs up high and hooks their foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. *'Quasi' (上部もも肉 (カジ) Kaji, literally meaning "Rump"): The user flips over into a double-handed handstand, spins around and kicks the opponent. *'Party Table Kick Course' (パーティーテーブルキックコース Pāteī Tēburu Kikku Kōsu): An attack for fighting against large groups, the user jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. They then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. *'Parage Shot' (整形 (パラージュ) ショット Parāju Shoto, literally meaning "Cosmetic Surgery Shot"): The user delivers a barrage of kicks to every single section of the opponent's face, these kicks are so powerful that they can alter the bone structure of the unlucky recipient. And for some reason, this also seems to affect their facial and hair structures. *'Shishinabe Shoot' (猪鍋シュート Shishi Nabe Shūto, literally meaning "Boar Hot Pot Shoot"): The user attacks with a powerful flying sidekick, it can also be used to break down walls. Equipment *Has a chef hat in her bag just for the occasions where she has to cook or present goodies. *Pepper spray because her dad is over protective. *Shit ton of recipies in her bag. Approved by: Ramen 6/12/18 1:24 am